Martin Sterling
Martin Sterling is the Red Nova Ranger and the field commander of Nova Squad. 'Bio' ' ' *'UNAF Service Branch: Air Force' *'Rank: Captain' *'Nationality: American' *'Birthplace: Chicago, USA' *'Age: 27' During his time in college as an Air Force ROTC cadet, Martin demonstrated great competence and talent which caught the attention of the UNAF. Martin had originally wanted to fly fighter jets but when he received his commission as a 2nd Lieutenant, he was funneled into a Special Forces training program which ultimately led to him being a candidate in the Alpha Ranger program. When he was activated and sent into battle during the first Xeno Machina invasion, Martin was traumatized by the deaths of his teammates at the hands of Warmaster Hellspont and left severely injured from the battle. During his long recovery, Martin developed a close friendship with Lucy Beckett and they supported each other during their personal trials. He also swore vengeance against the alien general and trained hard so that he could return even stronger than before. Five years after the first invasion, he was promoted to the rank of Captain and tasked with leading the newest team of Ranger candidates who had been selected for the Nova Project. At first he was reluctant to lead the team, but over time he became more comfortable with them and eventually built firm friendships over the course of several successful missions together. His involvement in the war became even more complicated during the Parallax Crisis in which Lucy was captured by the enemy Xenos. After skirmishes with Captain Jeffery Austin of the S.T.A.R.’s Martin led a successful operation to rescue her from harm. The entire incident had made him realize just how much she meant to him and he suggested a romantic relationship to her. She turned down his offer and after a brief period of awkwardness the two friends managed to smooth things over. Not long afterward, he was given an assignment to protect the Olympic games which were being held in Rome, Italy that year. While in Rome, Martin befriended an American gymnast named Christina Lasky and the two began a romantic relationship of their own, much to Lucy’s dismay. Some time after that mission, Erik led the other Rangers to Dubai to assist in the completion of the Mechazord project. During that time, the city came under heavy attack from Xeno forces and the Rangers were cut off from aid. While the Rangers took the new Mechazord on its first field test, Martin joined a massive aerial rescue operation mounted by the UNAF. He and several squadrons of UNAF fighter pilots assisted the Rangers in battle to win back the airspace over Dubai. At the end of the first season, Martin became alarmed when a mishap with alien technology put Erin’s life in danger. He and the other Rangers mounted a desperate rescue operation to raid the damaged Xeno Machina mothership which had crash landed on the dark side of the moon. With the help of their Xeno prisoner Taldyr (who ultimately defected) the Rangers succeed in recovering the technology they needed to save Erin. Upon fooling the Xenos and escaping from their base, Martin had a brief face-off with Hellspont and the two swore to finish their personal conflict at a later time. 'Personality' Initially, Martin appears to have somewhat of a serious and stern demeanor. Much like Lucy, he had adopted a cool and aloof persona as a means to protect himself from getting too close with people. After the deaths of his former Alpha Squad teammates, it was rare for him to confide in others save for Lucy and General Caldwell. After being put in command of his own Ranger team, he eventually learned to open up and trust others again. Over time, he bonded with his new Rangers and befriended each of them, ultimately confessing just how much his new squad meant to him. Compared to the other Rangers, Martin has a dry sense of humor and more of a reserved and level-headed personality. He also tends to take more cautious and thoughtful approaches to situations. As team leader, he often feels responsible for his friends and sometimes must be reminded not to try and shoulder all the burdens by himself. At heart, he is a loyal friend who cares deeply for his fellow Rangers and tries to protect all the soldiers who serve under him. While he tries his best to always do his duty and adhere to proper protocol, he can always be counted on to do the right thing whenever innocents or people he cares about are in danger. 'Trivia' *He is a naturally gifted pilot and loves to fly. He favors the speed and agility of the Pegasus and Kestrel fighters. *Martin has a keen interest in astronomy and loves to study stars and planets. *He is a fan of the Chicago White Sox baseball team. *He was given the ironic nickname of "Sterling Silver" when he was younger because he originally served as the Silver Alpha Ranger. Category:Power Rangers Nova Squadron Category:Red Rangers